Recuerdos
by RyMTY
Summary: Ritsu ah hecho varias cosas pero vamos a recordar algunas de ellas


**Hey Mi gente Bonita Ya saben que mi nombre es RyMTY A Bailar**

**Nooooooo ni que duera Hector Leal, se me antojaron unos tacos Leal :3**

**Bien Dire que este es un Fic Viejo que ni me acordaba que existia lo descubri cuando estaba buscando el Fic de Un Invierno Raro y como mis documentos en word de titulo tiene **** (inserte carita de aweosome Feliz Aqui)****letras revueltas le empeze a ****picar a cualquiera lo descubri que tiene desde que hize El Joker.**

**Bien Continuemos**

**-Personajes-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**(Nota)**

_**Como si estuviera cantando**_

**Bien Ya es todo nos vemos abajos**

**Musica Y maestro **

* * *

**WTF**

**Las chicas estaban en el salón de música ligera Mugi y mio estaban solas ya que las demás se fueron por ahí**

_–_Oye Mio -Dijo Mugi

_–_Mande -Respondió Mio

_–_Cuales son las cosas más raras que ha hecho Ritsu -Dijo Mugi Dudosa

_–_Son muchas -Respondió Mio

_–_Cuenta -Dijo Mugi

_–_está bien fue algo así -Respondió Mio pensando ( atención habrá flash backs)

* * *

**Flash Back 1**

Recuerdo que estábamos en la Secundaria íbamos a una excursión a una prepa osea esta entramos a una clase y nos sentamos ,mientras que el Profe Explica y Ritsu estaba aburrida

_–_Ya me aburrí Mio -Dijo Ritsu Susurrando

_–_aguántate -Respondió Mio susurrando

_–_Per... -Ritsu Fue Interrumpida Por la Profesora

_–_Tu la que pareces un chico y no sabe nada cual es la respuesta aquí -apunta La Profe a Ritsu

_–_eh Yo -Dice Ritsu levantándose

_–_Noooo la ventana -Dijo La Maestra Sarcástica

_–_Ah está bien -Se sienta de Nuevo Ritsu _**–**_Ventana responde tu -Le Dice Una Chica

_–_Está bien -Se levanta un estudiante llamado Ventana

_–_TuuuuNOOO me refiero al que parece chico -Dice la Profe apuntando a Ritsu

_–_está bien -Se Sienta Ventana

_–_Bien -se levanta Ritsu _**–**_Cual es la pregunta?

_–_Cuanto es 2+2 -Pregunta el Profe

_–_esa es fácil -Dice Ritsu Cruzando sus Brazos

_–_Di –Dice el Profe Sentándose

_–_Es igual a Pez ;) -Dice Ritsu Guiñando un Ojo

_–_Pez? -Dice El Maestro con cara de esta Bromeando Verdad

_–_SIP :3 -Dice Ritsu

_–_Explica -Dice El Profe

**-**Bueno explicando científicamente según la ecuación de newton y chabelo amigos por supuesto si volteas el dos con otro dos forma un PEZ -Dice Ritsu con un Tono Yo me sé Todo incluso se si su mama se está Muriendo

_–_"Pero que**"**O-O -Pensaron Todos al Mismo Tiempo

_–_O-O"Que" -Pensó Mio

_–_…**-** Se quedo callado el Profe

Mientras Tanto en La Mente del Profe

tititititititititi WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF/KABOOOM/FFFFFFUUUUU MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

y ocurre una explosión nuclear en la mente del profe

De Regreso en las Clases

_–_Y esa es mi respuesta -Dijo Ritsu Cruzando sus Brazos y cerrando sus ojos

_–_"Como Rayos se pudo graduar" -Pensó el Profe mientras se cubría su cara con sus dos manos

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back**

_–_Pez? -Dijo Mugi Dudosa

_–_Si –Dijo Mio suspirando _**-**_También recuerdo que…

**Flash Back 2**

* * *

Era un día normal como cualquier día Mugi falto por que se fue a la luna que compro su familia

_–_Que maestra sigue -Dice Ritsu Aburrida

_–_Sawako -Dice Mio Mientras Saca sus libros

_–_Rayos -Dice Ritsu asustada

_–_Que ? -Dice Mio

_–_Sawako hoy anda bipolar y está enojada -Dice Ritsu Nerviosa

_–_ni modo tendremos que aguantar -Dice Mio leyendo lo que sea

_–_Matara mi grillito* -Dice Ritsu asustada

_–_ni modo -Dice Mio _**–**__aguanta_

_–_Ya se -Se levanta Ritsu del Banco _**–**_Me escapare :D

_–_No puedes O-O -Dice Mio con cara de Si lo Haces te matoy si revives te remato

_–_claro que si solo observa -Dice Ritsu empezando a moverse

Ritsu se empezó a acercar lentamente a la puerta como si fuera espía

_–_PARA MI NADA ES IMPOSIBLE! -Dice Ritsu levantando ambos Brazos

En eso la puerta se abre y era Sawako y Ritsu sintió una energía oscura a su espalda

_–_ "o No esto no puede ser nada Bueno " -Pensó Ritsu aun con sus brazos arriba y cerrando los ojos luego dijo –Está detrás de mi Verdad -Dijo

_–_SIP -Dijo Mio observando a la maestra

Ritsu empieza a girar lentamente –Sabias que… -Y Gira de nuevo_** –**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah -Empieza a Gritar y se va corriendo –no mate mi grillito -salta a la ventana y cae

_–_eh? O_O -Dijeron Todos

_–_Grillito? -Pregunto la Profe

_–_No pregunte -Respondió Mio

_–_Bien continuemos todos en la página 50 de su libro de Español Latino -Dijo Sawako Sacando su libro

_–_Por que tenemos este libro? -Pregunto un Estudiante

_–_Yo que se , Internet

En eso la puerta se abre y era Ritsu sucia algo de raspones y tenia ramas en su cabello

_–_Ritsu? -Dice Mio

_–_Se me olvido mis cosas -Dice Ritsu empezando a caminar hacia su pupitre

_–_Siéntate -Dice Sawako Enojada.

Ritsu la mira –Disculpa y tu eres -Se dirige a la puerta.

En eso Ritsu se dirige a la puerta y empieza a correr de nuevo hacia la ventana y salta de nuevo (:no me digas: pensé que iba a ver a santa Claus :D)

_–_NO MATARA MI GRILLITOOOO -Dijo Ritsu Mientras estaba Callendo

_–_tititititititititi WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF/KABOOOM/FFFFFFUUUUU MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Pensaron Todos

y Así amigo ocurrió La bomba nuclear

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

_–_por qué no recuerdo nada -Dijo Mugi

_–_Faltaste ese día -Dijo Mio mientras preparaba sus cosas

_–_aaah -Dijo Mugi Mientras se iba a la puerta

_–_ya es tarde así que me voy a casa nos vemos -Se va Mio

_–_Nos vemos -Se va Mugi

Después de que las Chicas se fueron y Mio se Fue a su casa ,Mio estaba pensando en otras cosas

Mio estaba Caminado por la calle –"Que bonitos recuerdos de Ritsu, también recuerdo que cuando llege a su casa"

* * *

**FlashBack**

-Ristsu llege-Dice Mio Cerrando la puerta de atras

-Mio :D –llega Muy Feliz Ritsu

-y ahora que te ocurre –Pregunto curiosa

- _Y a la Mio Le Gusta Bailar… A la Mio le gusta Bailar el Ritmo Tropical, el Ritmo De la Cumbia_ –Dice Ritsu cantantando

-y ahora

-_Hay que Bonita se ve bailando, El Ritmo de la cumbia, Moviendo Sus cachetitos moviendo su nariz de Urraca y.._ –Interrupida por un golpe en la cabeza

-Idiota -Dice Mio Muy enojada

-Necesito Una Ambulancia -Dice Ritsu en el Suelo

-Adios Ritsu -Se Va

-espera -levanta la cabeza

*Silencio Absoluto*

-Rayos - Baja la Cabeza

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

-Idiota –Susurra Mio

**Fin**

* * *

Hey Amigos como se lo Pasaron

**Amenazas de Muerte**

**Amenazas de Mi Mama (eh recibido varias de ella)jajajajaj (es neta ._.)**

**Video Juegos (de preferencia XBOX 360)**

**Lanzándome Un Tomate (eeeeh tomatitos eeeeeh:D)**

**Gracias a Todos por leer este fic**

**Bien Adios**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto en Un Salón de Clases de 3ro de Secundaria (que, me adelantaron de año) Estaba RyMTY con sus compañeros y Rosario, Como La profesora no llegaba, Todos los alumnos Comenzaron hacer alboroto.**

**Cuando La Profesora Bipolar llego Vio el desorden que Había y comenzó a Interrogar a los alumnos con su hacha del Mal**

**-Rosario ¿Rosario que Hiciste tu? -Dice Clavando su hacha en el pupitre de Rosario**

**-Yo Dibuje en la pizarra**

**Mientras que La Maestra estaba interrogando a Rosario , Coud estaba intentando escapar hasta que un Dardo envenenado se clavo a lado de el**

**-Coud y tú?**

**-Yo tire mi Pupitre contra un niño de mi salón**

**Lugo la Maestra apunto contra la Menor del Salón**

**-RyMTY, y tú?**

**-Yo tire Serpentina por la ventana**

**la Maestra se relaja un poco**

**-Ya ven Niños aprendan de RyMTY que no es violenta**

**Al Pasar los minutos entra una niña en el salón toda golpeada y llena de moretones**

**-¿Quien Eres?**

**-Yo Soy Serpentina.**

**Fin**


End file.
